Fait Divers
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Noyades, ou comment créer de l'animation en Comté pendant quelques jours.


**Sujet : **12ème défi du Poney Fringant, sujet libre mais basé sur une photo de Lorina.

**Disclaimer : **Les Baggins et les Brandybuck ne m'appartiennent pas, ça se saurait. Tolkien ne te retourne pas dans ta tombe silteplait.

**Note sur mon OS : **Non je ne suis pas depressive (enfin si un peu), oui j'aime les hobbits (je les adule même). Donc oui, j'ai completement divagué ce coup ci. Shame on me. De plus, personne n'a corrigé mes fautes cette fois ci... Hmh. J'ai eu un problème de temps à un moment... je saute du passé au présent Xx j'espère que ça ne choque pas trop, j'ai écris ce passage tellement vite... Et je trouve que ça colle malgré tout, mais je ne suis sans doute pas objective. Fin bref ! (Tiens, en y repensant je crois que j'ai fais des erreurs concernant la saison de mort de mes héros... tant pis)

**Remerciements :** J'embrasse le Poney de toutes mes forces. Surement que toi Poney, tu verra l'allusion à l'Unique cachée à la fin, surtout maintenant que j'en parle, comme tu le constatera, perdre un doigt chez les Baggins c'est de famille. Et je remercies par avance les personnes qui auront la gentillesse de me lire. (submit review peut aussi marcher si vous m'appreciez énormement)

* * *

**FAIT DIVERS**

Le premier corps avait été retrouvé par la troisième équipe de secours, deux semaines auparavant, enchevetré dans un barrage naturel fait de branchages et de boue, à quelques kilomètres en aval de l'endroit où l'embarcation s'était retournée. Les deux jambes de la victime s'étaient accrochées entre des fortes branches, et le corps était resté emprisonné là, bizarrement tordu par le rythme du courant, suspendu par les pieds. Le beau visage aveugle contemplait le ciel bleu et blanc. C'était une belle journée de printemps. Ses bras remuaient doucement autour de lui.

La barque avait été retrouvé vide le matin, et on avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé en voyant des objets divers flottés à la surface de l'eau, pourtant assez calme à cette endroit. Un petit parasol, un gant, des victuailles. Une nappe, un peu plus loin, rouge ardente sur les galets ronds lisses et blancs de la rive. L'alerte avait été vite donné, et les troupes constituées et dispersées à differents points de la rivière. La foule curieuse s'était amassée près du Pont de Brandevin. Quelques uns pleuraient. La totalité avaient prévus de quoi se rassasier.

Le gros de la famille était quant à elle partagée : certains, les hommes et quelques femmes, s'étaient de suite portés volontaires dans les équipes de recherche, les autres attendaient dans le creux des smials, avec la peine et l'anxieté qu'on leur imagine.

Du troisième groupe de sauvetage, seuls deux hobbits proches de leur majorité, ascendants aux Bolger, s'étaient aventurés près de la berge. Ca faisait au moins trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Les autres, malgré leur detresse et leur volonté de retrouver les deux Baggins, étaient restés loin du bord. Ils avaient bien trop peur d'apercevoir le visage bleu et blême d'un des leurs, ou pire, de tomber eux aussi à l'eau.

Le jeune Merimac Bolger marchait en tête du groupe, à une vingtaine de pas d'eux au moins, tout près du bord.  
Il avait l'air nerveux, et son oeil droit n'arretait pas de cligner. Son cousin par alliance le suivait en suant et en soufflant. Il faillit se cogner à lui quand l'autre s'arreta net en poussant un cri.

« J'en ai trouvé un Lothin ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier ! Moi !»

Lothin qui avait aperçu lui aussi le corps blanc danser à la surface de l'eau, ne sembla pas avoir entendu son neveu. Il resta horrifié devant le spectacle. Merimac s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et se tourna donc vers le reste du groupe qui arrivait prudemment, inquiets de voir les deux hobbits s'arreter net.

« Là, là, j'en ai trouvé un ! J'en ai trouvé un ! Là, près des troncs d'arbres morts, dans l'eau ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

* * *

Après avoir trouvé un volontaire pour s'aventurer dans l'eau, ce premier corps fut rendu à sa famille. Les équipes de secours continuèrent leurs recherches pour trouver le second.  
En Comté, on ne laissait pas tomber facilement. Pour preuve, jamais un seul noyé de la rivière n'avait pas été rendu à leurs proches, foi et mémoire de hobbit. 

Les jours passèrent. Dans les maisons plates ou les smials, au marché, quand on se croisaient, on ne parlait que du corps perdu. Les enfants écoutaient aux portes, ou au pieds des escaliers en silence, dans le noir, lorsque les adultes se retrouvaient tard le soir devant des montagnes de friandises pour en parler. Les vieux hobbits racontaient le sauvetage de Felix Chautechaume, qui après avoir chaviré au fin fond du Brandevin était resté trois jours et trois nuits suspendus sur un rocher en attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, quatre vingt ans auparavant. Il était mort trente cinq plus tard, dans son lit, entourés des siens.

Certains avaient encore de l'espoir. Ceux là, très rares, se taisaient, par respect.

Et puis, la première semaine passa. On enterra en grandes pompes le premier mort, il y eu un succulent buffet, et on creusa un deuxième trou à côté de sa tombe, au cas où. « Il sera bien temps de le combler ensuite », se disaient les gens en embrassant l'enfant orphelin et en serrant les mains de son oncle.

La majorité des hobbits décidèrent de quitter leur équipes de recherches. Ils avaient tenus une semaine à surveiller les eaux, c'était déjà un immense sacrifice. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux étaient même montés sur des petits radeaux et avaient navigués sur le Brandevin, sur une quinzaine de kilomêtres, sans resultat. Que pouvait-on faire de plus ? Maintenant, il fallait retourner travailler, l'argent et la nourriture ne rentraient pas tout seul à la maison. Soit, on eu deux équipes de recherche, au lieu des cinq initiales.

Et puis une deuxième semaine s'écoula. Les équipes restantes s'émiettterent. «Il faut qu'ils fassent leur deuil, corps ou pas corps » chuchotait-on sur les perrons ou devant un étalage. On baissait maintenant les yeux devant la famille Baggins. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait dire ou faire de plus, à force ? Quel air elle avait, la vieille Brandybuck, à se tenir droite et noire dans son chariot, et toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle se prenait vraiment pour une dame avec ses lèvres pincées. Et puis le petit Frodo, c'est sûr, au début ça lui manquerait, mais il était jeune. Et puis tout le monde l'aimait bien, Frodo («Pauvre petit ange, il est si mignon ! »), et il recevait plus de sucreries et de câlins que n'importe quel petit hobbit de la Comté ces derniers temps. Un hobbit c'est fort. Qu'ils oublient les Baggins et les Brandybuck, il faut savoir tourner la page. On meurt tous un jour, non ?

A part la famille et les proches, on oublia qu'un deuxième cadavre attendait quelque part. La Comté se remit en marche, la première tombe se mit à verdir legerement. L'été approchait.

* * *

Elle était là, pourtant. Elle attendait, au milieu de l'eau, près d'un petit pont en bois construit jadis par la famille hobbite qui tenait les lieux, et sans doute abandonné lorsque les trois grandes routes et points d'accès pour franchir le Brandevin furent établis. 

Ce fut un groupe d'enfants qui la retrouvèrent. Pendant que leur aîné s'absenta pour aller chercher du secours, les plus jeunes s'amusèrent à lui lancer des petites pierres. Au départ, ils n'osèrent pas la toucher, elle. De plus, elle était à une distance assez grande d'eux, ce n'était pas facile du tout. Il voyait bien qu'elle était couchée sur le côté, une main aggripée à une fissure du rocher, l'autre tenu contre son ventre. Il ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage. Ca tombait bien.

Et puis, un caillou ricocha sur son bras. Un gamin fit semblant d'avoir mal visé à deux reprises. Il toucha la tête, et une main. Après ce dernier lancer, tous y allèrent franchement. C'était à celui qui la ferait tomber de son rocher.

Ils n'y arrivèrent pas, bien sûr, s'ennuyèrent franchement, et les adultes finirent par arriver en courant.

C'est un solide Brandebouc, qui entreprit d'aller la chercher. Il devait le faire, ils avaient été voisins, parents et amis. Il la vit tout de suite en arrivant, elle et ses longs cheveux chatains foncés qui faisait maintenant comme une ombre noire et compacte autour de sa tête, au milieu de cette étendue d'eau.

Il la connaissait depuis tout petit, Primula. Il avait souvent joué ensemble, mais jamais près de ce pont. Il l'avait pleuré de nombreux jours durant, et son rire avait hanté nombreuses de ses nuits, après sa disparition.

Il s'attacha une corde autour du ventre, et donna son extremité à ses camarades, car même si il faisait parti des rares hobbits du Pays de Bouc à savoir nager, le courant ici était fort, et le rocher se trouvait bien à une vingtaine de mêtres. Il nagea en suivant le courant rapide, pour aller la chercher. Il suffisait de nager un peu et de se laisser porter. Rien de bien sorcier. Sur la rive, les hobbits qui travaillaient aux alentours et qui avaient entendus la nouvelle, commençaient à arriver en masse.

Il arriva brusquement sur le rocher verdâtre, mais celui ci était haut et lui cachait le corps, qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il y avait une odeur.

Evidemment, ça faisait bien un bon mois maintenant. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé, qu'elle serait là, cette odeur. Dans ses cauchemards, Primula était étendue sur la grève, morte, les yeux clos, la bouche pâle, mais sans odeur. Celles de la mousse sur le rocher, et de l'eau ne suffisaient pas à cacher l'horrible odeur insinueuse qu'il percevait. Elle ne prenait pas directement à la gorge, mais elle s'infiltrait doucement et mesquinement par tout les pores de sa peau. Il mettrait des jours à ne plus la sentir. Des fois, elle reviendrait, dans un an, dix ans, soixante ans. Elle reviendrait lui chatouiller maladivement les narines, durant un banquet de mariage, quand il embrasserait les joues dodues de ses enfants, ou dans son jardin à l'heure de la sieste.

C'est quand il sentit l'odeur, qu'il réalisa que la masse blanche et les cheveux foncés qu'il avait vu de loin ne ressemblerait pas à la Primula noyée de ses rêves. Il trembla un peu.

Sur la rive, on s'impatientait, et on lui cria un encouragement. Bientôt, tout les hobbits se mirent à scander son nom. Il prit sa résolution, ferme et courageuse, et grimpa prudemment sur le sommet du rocher. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle.

Il vit le cadavre vert, le visage méconnaissable et boursoufflé tourné vers lui. Il vit les yeux vides.  
Elle avait de la vase dans les cheveux.

Elle n'était pas normale.  
Non. Elle n'était pas normale. Elle était grosse. Elle suintait. Non, elle luisait.

C'est l'eau. Elle est dans l'eau. C'est pour ça.  
Non, elle est sur le rocher.  
C'est elle qui suinte. C'est elle qui luit. Elle transpire sa graisse.

Le gras de cadavre. C'est du gras de cadavre. Non.

Non, ce n'est pas Primula. C'est un cadavre. On dirait un, une... Oh non, ses mains, ses mains. Flétries. Blanchâtres. La peau se decolle. Non, non, la peau ça se decolle pas. Oh mon Dieu. Maman. Je vais m'évanouir.

Elle..., oh et cette odeur infecte. Infecte. Infecte. Infecte.

* * *

On finit par repecher le corps de Primula, après avoir d'abord récuperé celui de son sauveteur, qui après s'être momentanement évanoui, criait à l'aide à côté d'elle. 

Elle fut enterrée à côté de son mari. On lui mis quand même un sac sur la tête avant de l'enfermer dans son cerceuil, le fossoyeur ayant beaucoup de mal à supporter sa vue sans. Une de ses mains s'était détachée en bloc durant la traversée du retour. Son alliance disparut avec, au fond des eaux, à moins que le doigt boursouflé et comprimé par l'anneau ne soit tombé avant. C'est très possible. Selon le docteur la macération cutanée palmaire et palmo plantaire est irreversible chez les noyés lorsque l'on arrive à un mois d'immersion.

Les hobbits retournèrent à leurs activités. La famille des défunts purent faire leur deuil.  
On pria les enfants de ne pas parler de Drogo et Primula devant leur fils unique, et de le laisser tranquille. Mais la petite amie de Frodo lui demanda un matin, dans la cour de récréation, si son papa lui manquait. Elle avait sept ans et elle voulait braver l'interdit parental, pour voir. Il n'a rien répondu et à tourné sa tête. Elle s'en veut un peu, depuis.

Et puis, les grandes vacances arrivèrent. Les moissons également. Les champs se couvrirent de tapis moelleux et dorés, les recoltes seraient abondantes cette année. On retourna pecher sur le petit pont en bois, c'était un bon endroit pour attraper des poissons.

Le poney du père Magotte tomba dans une crevasse et on parla de cette histoire pendant au moins une bonne semaine.


End file.
